Skin Deep
by tidus4yuna
Summary: Hermione is the Head Girl at Hogwarts and is going back to school for her seventh year. Drama and Love go hand in hand as one half veela helps her find out some grave secrets about Hogwarts and herself.But when a new Prophecy is born what ensues... HrmxF
1. Chapter 1

Skin Deep 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this as they are owned by J.K.Rowling. Yup yup.**

**Author's Notes : **Ok so I'm back, phew I'm finally back on holidays and that means I can make new chapters for all my stories. Anyway so I decided I should delve into another category and well I decided to do a Fleur/Hermione story as there are like very few. Yup so that means, if you **no likey** two girls together then you **no ready** because you just setting yourself up.

Italics mean thought BTW

* * *

**  
CHAPTER 1 Hermione's POV**

_I don't remember when I started thinking about her, I don't remember why I did. All I know is if there was one person that I had to spend the rest of my life with. It would be her…_

I gently awoke my now frizz less hair gently cascading over my shoulders. I rolled over onto my side and stared at the blank wall of The Burrow. Letting out a silent yawn I began to sit up and gently blink away the sleep from my eyes.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" A loud bellowing voice erupted from beneath the floor. I let out a soft sigh and began to change into a light pink polo shirt and some faded jeans. Glancing over at the mirror I let a small smile grace my face. Over the years my face transformed from the frizzy framed plump reflection into a new lean sculpted image of beauty. Gentle mahogany shafts swayed from side to side as I moved away from the mirror and turned to face the door.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger," a soft voice purred through the hall. I felt shivers run up my spine as I pivoted and looked at the goddess before me. Fleur Delacour, the half veela stood before me silvery blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Her icy blue orbs met my own as she sent me a smile flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Good morning Fleur, did you sleep well?" I muttered looking into those hypnotic eyes.

"Ah it was a most refreshing sleep, shall we go down to breakfast then?" She spoke her voice hovering through the air like a soft melody. I sent her a brief nod and turned on my heel walking down the stairs into the now buzzing kitchen of the burrow.

"Hermione dear, oh and Fleur. What would you like for breakfast?" A plump Mrs. Weasley asked seating the two girls at the large table. My eyes shifted around the room taking in the warm scene of The Burrow. Fred and George sat at the end of the table their eyes alight with mischief and new ideas for their latest joke shop. Next to them Harry and Ginny sat holding hands and busy in a conversation about the latest quidditch strategies. And opposite them sat Ron stuffing his face as usual with bacon and eggs.

"Anything you serve is fine with me Mrs. Weasley." I replied sending the woman a gentle smile. Fleur nodded with my response and began to talk to Bill. I sent him a glare and lifted my head as a large plate of bacon and eggs was put in front of me. I mumbled thanks and began to devour the food.

"So Hermione, Ron tells me that you have been selected as Head girl this year." I looked up and met a face of none other than Arthur Weasley.

"Yes I got the owl yesterday." I replied a small blush creeping over my face as my chest swelled with pride.

"That's wonderful news…" He said getting cut off as a loud screech filled the room. A snow white owl flew in dropping an envelope onto my lap. My eyebrow quirked up in curiosity as my fingers fumbled to open the news.

_Dear Ms H. Granger,_

_As Head Girl Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are required to fulfil certain duties and matters. This envelope is a verbal portkey, there is no need for gathering your trunk as it will be brought at a later stage._

_Please bring one Fleur Delacour also._

_The activation word is "Butterbeer."_

I re read the note three times before looking up at the curious faces of the table.

"I have to go to Hogwarts immediately, it's a verbal portkey. And Fleur is coming with me apparently." I said turning my gaze to the icy blue orbs of the half veela. I pushed my chair away from the table and felt an engulfing warmth around my hand. I looked down at the perfectly manicured hands of Ms. Delacour.

"Butterbeer," I said ignoring the various good-byes and waits that were erupting from the kitchen. A small tug from behind my navel pulled me into the swirling vortex as I closed my eyes and braced myself for the arrival.

"Ah Ms. Granger, Ms. Delacour. I'm so pleased for you two to join us." A soft voice said, I opened my eyes to meet a warm gaze from the new headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall. Fleur and I stood in the new office that was now a brilliant red and gold.

"Good morning," I muttered sitting down in one of the two chairs that were placed in front of the desk. My eyes drifted to my hands as I realized I was still firmly grasping Fleur's hand. I quickly let go and I looked up meeting the gaze of Fleur, she sent me a warm smile and a tinge of red flowed over her face before disappearing just as quickly.

"Now Ms. Granger, as you might know. Ms Delacour will be taking Defense Against The Dark Arts this year. Ms Delacour tells me you two are aquatinted and as Head Girl you shall show Ms Delacour around the school and make sure she is familiar with every aspect of the school. Also you two shall be sharing the Head Girl's quarters until further notice. Now Ms. Granger, do you have any questions or comments?" She asked, my head started to spin. Fleur taking DADA! I mean, she was the champion of her former school but taking this role was another thing completely.

"No Headmistress," I replied my voice quavering as I felt Fleur's gaze upon me.

"Well that's settled then, I'm sure you know where the Head Girl's quarters are. Please escort Ms Delacour and make yourselves at home." She motioned us to leave and I slowly walked out of the office Fleur at my heels.

"So, Hermione. I guess we shall be getting to know each other more oui?" Fleur whispered her eyes piercing into my thoughts like a bullet.

"I guess so Fleur," I replied turning my head slightly to send her a forced smile. We walked up to the Grffyindor dorms and just before the fat lady and took a sharp right and met a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Good Morning ladies, password please." Rowena said sending us a large grin.

"Infinity," Fleur muttered looking Rowena in the eye. I quirked an eyebrow at Fleur, "I got told before mes ami." I gave her a nod and the portrait swung open to reveal a large red and gold room. There was a crackling fireplace and three large bookcases with a large lounge in the middle and a desk and lamp to the side. Two golden lion heads sat on either side of the fireplace with glistening rubies for eyes.

"Wow," I whispered my eyes wide at the interior of the one room. We stepped through and gave nods to the various portraits moving around us. We walked through the door and up the winding stairs, there we entered a large bedroom with an enchantment to show the clear sky scattered with clumps of creamy clouds gently floating with the wind.

"It is beautiful is it not?" Fleur whispered stepping closer towards me her gentle breath sweeping over my neck.

"It truly is," I replied stepping towards the bed with my trunk sitting on it. I opened it out and pulled out my new robes and the glistening Head Girl badge. Turning around a blush crept onto my face as Fleur started to undress into her own robe. I quickly turned back and began to undress myself as quickly as possible. I finished taking off my shirt and jeans before feeling a light tap on my shoulder.

"Ah Hermione… Oh why are you red, are you sick?" She asked my face going even redder as Fleur tilted her head letting silver locks gently sweep across her face.

"Err I'm just, I'm not really used to people seeing me like this…" I stammered out my gaze dropping to the floor as I placed my arms across my chest.

"Like what, oh but why Hermione. You have a beautiful figure it is nothing to be ashamed of." Her words swept over me like a comforting blanket and I looked up at her and sent her a sheepish grin.

"Thank you Fleur," I whispered before turning around and finishing getting dressed. I walked back down to our common room where she sat on the lounge.

"So Hermione, what should we do to pass the time?" She asked her brilliant sapphire eyes staring at me as she sat there with a placid smile.

"Well I finished all my work over the holidays so I guess we can do whatever we want." I replied walking over towards the lounge and sitting on the opposite side as far away from her as possible.

"Ah do you have any topics for discussion then?" She asked me gently putting a loose clump of hair behind her ear.

"Umm, not really. What about you?" I replied mentally smacking myself for the great reply.

"Hermione, why do you sit so far away. Are you scared of me, did I offend you?" She asked the smile now gone to be replaced by slightly parted lips curving down.

"No, of course not Fleur I'm sorry." I said quickly moving closer towards the half veela.

"Ah Hermione, may I ask a personal question?" My eyebrow quirked at her and I gave her a brief nod. She gave me a brief smile of thanks before looking at her hands in deep thought. "If someone was your partner but they only loved you for your appearance, what would you do?" Her eyes kept looking down as a small frown crept across her lips.

"Fleur, if someone loves you. They should love you for who you are. Not for what you look like or where you're from. And I'm sure you know of this because of your heritage. Why do you ask?" I reply my gaze meeting those crystallized orbs again.

"I just, I just… Oh Hermione I do not know what to do." My eyes grew wide as the half veela threw herself forward and began sobbing into my neck. My arms gingerly wrapped around her crying body rubbing her back as her cries got louder and my robes damper.

"It's ok, its ok I'm here." I whispered in an attempt to sooth the weeping young woman. A small blush crept across my face as her arms snaked around my side and her cries died down to minor shaking.

"I can't d-do I-it," She stuttered her now bloodshot eyes looking into my own. I frowned at her and began drawing circles onto her back.

"What can't you do?" I asked watching as stray tears leaked down her now blotchy face.

"Everything, oh you don't know how much I try Hermione. You don't know what it's like to be me, everyone looks at you like you have to be perfect. You have to be the best of the best. I can't do it Hermione, I just cant do it anymore." She whispered warm breaths sliding across my neck and down my spine. She nuzzled into the crook of my neck before letting out another wave of tears.

"Shh now, just rest." I replied feeling Fleur relax into my arms. "_If only she knew, if only she new that I would take her pain away. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, no I would be here for her. Not for the Veela, but for the Fleur. If only you knew, if only." _I thought my eyelids starting to droop as the crackling of the fire got fainter and fainter before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Mmmyeah what did you think, please review and sorry about the short chapter I am really tired.**


	2. Preparation

New chapter, yeah and so like yeah. Please review because a whole lot of you read it and didn't review

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides stuff that I make up with. IMAGINATION.) **

Oh and BTW remember they fell asleep during the day so its night now…

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Preparation

General POV

Moonlight streamed through the large window in the Head Girl's quarters. It crept through the room like a snake on its prey slowly bathing the two beauties in its everlasting glow. A gentle grumble echoed in the room as Fleur awoke from her slumber.

"Mmm," She grumbled opening her eyes to stare up at the thing providing warmth. A gentle smile graced Fleur's lips as she looked at her new friend.

"Ah mon chere, you have no idea what you have done for me." Fleur whispered slowly retracting her arms that wrapped around the young girl.

"Ughh mmnoo…." Hermione grumbled tightening her grip on the veela. Fleur suppressed a giggle and wiggled out of Hermione's grasp. She gently touched the ground and looked over at Hermione's face, her lips were slightly parted with a small speck of drool gathering in the corner.

"I shall go get us dinner oui?" Fleur said not really expecting a reply. She stepped closer to the girl and pushed a stray strand away from her eyes. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she let out a small yawn before staring up at Fleur's entrancing eyes.

"Have a nice sleep?" Fleur asked smiling down at the young witch.

"I did actually, umm are you ok now?" Hermione replied looking over at the fireplace that was still merrily burning away.

"Yes thanks to you," Fleur whispered, she giggled as a small blush crept onto the younger witch's face.

"Anytime," Hermione said before sitting up and stretching her arms.

"Come on, lets go down to the great hall I'm sure your hungry." Fleur said offering her arm, Hermione's eyebrow quirked as she accepted the gesture and walked out of the quarters.

"_Shutup Hermione, its what girls do. It's nothing special, then why is she giving me those looks?_" Hermione thought to herself, she quickly shook her head and looked back at Fleur who was still smiling to herself.

The two girls walked down to the great hall where the headmistress greeted them.

"Good evening Ms. Granger, Ms. Delacour. Care to accompany me while I eat?" Hermione nodded as she got ushered into a chair at last year's Gryffindor table. With a wave of a hand plate after plate of food appeared on the table.

"Thank you," Fleur and Hermione said in unison, their eyes met briefly before they started to eat.

"Do you like your new quarters Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh they are wonderful Miss, may I ask who the head boy is?" Hermione said quirking an eyebrow at McGonagall.

"I believe you may know him, Blaise Zabini of Slytherin." McGonagall replied, Hermione gave a brief nod.

The rest of dinner went along smoothly with minimal conversation between the three. Fleur and Hermione bid McGonagall goodbye as they climbed back up to their quarters.

"I'm going to have a bath." Hermione said climbing through the portrait of Rowena.

"May I accompany you?" Fleur asked locking eyes with the young witch.

"Umm I suppose," Hermione muttered turning quickly and walking into their private bathroom. Her jaw dropped as she entered the massive bathroom. Her eyes glanced from the massive pool to the hot tub in the corner.

"Beautiful," Fleur murmured as she stared at the statue in the middle of the pool. Two naked women appeared to be entwined around a Hogwarts crest. Water flowing out of their mouths as they faced the ceiling their chins touching.

"This year is looking pretty good right now," Hermione whispered turning around and gaping as a naked Fleur slipped into the warm depths of the pool.

"Bring some shampoo in mes ami," Fleur said before diving into the water. Hermione quickly turned away hiding the immense blush that had swallowed any paleness what so ever on her face.

"_Oh merlin, she expects me to strip too. Damn, what the hell am I supposed to do. I better do this and get it over with._" Hermione thought before slipping out of her robes and placing them on the racks that were provided near the sink. She picked up some vanilla scented shampoo and soap before using the steps to get into the pool. Hermione moaned as the warm waters swallowed her body and relieved any tension in her muscles.

"Here," Hermione muttered stepping towards Fleur.

"Thank you." Fleur said turning around and taking the shampoo before giving Hermione a smile and walking over to the side of the pool and putting the shampoo down.

"Hmm I thought you were quite the modest one. And yet you followed me in anyway," Fleur said her back facing Hermione as she bit her lip with a wicked grin on her face.

"Umm well, I don't know… I just thought that if we were going to be living so closely then it wouldn't matter." Hermione said now walking back out of the pool. Hermione froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right, I was only teasing you. I'm sorry," Fleur said giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said shrugging off Fleur's hand.

"Oh come on ma chere, don't be like that." Fleur purred into her ear. Hermione shivered as Fleur pressed up against her wrapping her arms around her waist. "Now I'm not going to let go until you tell me your not angry." Fleur's hot breath tingled down Hermione's neck and down her spine. A small smile crept onto her face and she held back a giggle.

"I'm not angry with you," Hermione whispered, Fleur let out a giggle and tightened her grip.

"Alright, but do you really want me to let go?" Fleur whispered, Hermione's heart started to pound louder and louder. She suddenly dropped into the water and out of Fleur's grasp. She swam over to the edge and pulled herself out of the pool before turning back at a now laughing Fleur.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said stifling a yawn. Fleur just nodded and walked back to her shampoo and soap. Hermione grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom and back up to her dorms. Hermione finished getting dressed and slipped under the red and gold sheets of her bed. Hermione listened as footsteps came up the stairs and into the room. She listened as a trunk was opened and then closed. She quickly shut her eyes and feigned sleep. Hermione's ears pricked up as she heard footsteps draw nearer and then felt the mattress dip as Fleur crawled onto the bed.

"Goodnight dear Hermione," Fleur whispered before crawling under the sheets and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Fleur," Hermione replied rolling over and curling up with the girl. Fleur smiled and nuzzled into Hermione's silky hair.

"Sometimes, it is nice to have someone isn't it." Fleur murmured into Hermione's neck.

"Sometimes Fleur, sometimes." Hermione replied taking in the vanilla scent that filled her head. She took a deep breath before drifting off to sleep.

The next two weeks passed faster than either of them could imagine. Hermione showed Fleur around the school and told her about all the stories and adventures. All the happy and sad times, and in return Fleur shared the history of her old school and France.

The days melted away with study and leisure. Even McGonnagall let Fleur escort Hermione down to Hogsmead.

But something was troubling Hermione and she couldn't figure out what it was. Something was going on, something was different in Hogwarts. McGonnagall kept going on and on about this year being a 'big year' and that there would be 'big suprises'. But what did that mean, what did all of it mean.

Hermione let out a yawn, she had been studying for the past four hours on Ancient Runes.

"Come on Hermione, lets go do something everyone is coming back tomorrow." Fleur said standing up from the lounge and stretching her legs.

"Yeah I think I deserve a small break." Hermione agreed standing up and walking over towards Fleur. Fleur smiled and tilted her head to the side letting stray locks slip down her face. Hermione reached out and brushed them back behind her ear and offered Fleur her arm. "Come on I'm starving," Fleur took her arm and they climbed out of the portrait.

"Bye girls," Rowena called waving at the two. Fleur turned her head and swore that Rowena winked at them.

"Ah I think that portrait is thinking naughty things again." Fleur said, Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"So I wonder what is going to happen when everyone comes back." Hermione started before stopping as Fleur stopped walking.

"Hermione, when everyone comes back. You are going to go off with you friends, who will I talk to. I don't know anyone else at this school besides you." Fleur looked down at the ground and let out a sigh. Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the now blank faced veela.

"Why would I go off with my friends, my friends that didn't even write me a letter after I left the Burrow. My friends that don't even understand me, my friends Fleur. My friends aren't going to ruin our friendship." Hermione said, she felt arms wrap around her as she buried her head in Fleur's flowing hair.

"I do not deserve you mon ami, you are too kind." Fleur whispered letting out a sigh. Hermione pulled back and let out a giggle.

"I could say the same thing you know, now come on. I'm sure McGonnagall is waiting for us down at breakfast." Hermione said before linking arms with Fleur and walking down to the hall.

"I have been waiting for you two, where have you been." McGonnagall said with her usual blank face.

"Ah Hermione she was doing some homework." Fleur said sending the headmistress a smile that would normally get her anything in the world.

"Well let's get down to business, tomorrow all the students are arriving back. And tonight all the professors are, we need as much help with the organization as possible. Especially after what happened last year," McGonnagall said turning away with a now small frown on her face.

"We will do whatever we can to help won't we Ms Delacour." Hermione said looking at Fleur, Fleur looked up at Hermione and hid her large grin at the mention of her last name.

"Why of course Ms. Granger," Fleur purred putting an emphasis on Granger. Hermione's lips began to twitch as she suppressed a fit of giggles.

The three ate in silence, McGonnagall sent them to each of the paintings that held the houses common rooms and spoke to the portraits. Hermione had to pull Fleur away from the fat lady as they tried to hit higher notes than each other.

"I didn't know you could sing Fleur," Hermione said as she yanked her away from the now shrieking portrait.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me," Fleur said giving Hermione a wink. Both the girls started to giggle as they walked back down to the Head Girl's quarters.

"So what are you going to teach in DADA?" Hermione asked as they approached Rowena.

"Hmm, well a bit of this and a bit of that. I think it would be good to teach you about the history of the dark arts firstly." Fleur uttered before smiling at Rowena.

"Infinity," Hermione and Fleur said at the same time. Rowena swung open before she could pass a sly comment or give them a wink.

"Honestly, that picture has a nerve to think that we were actually, well you know." Hermione said rolling her eyes and sitting on the lounge.

"I think it is quite cute rather, I bet we are the gossip of all the portraits." Fleur said sending Hermione a wink and sitting next to her.

"Oh well I think they should mind there own business and not start silly rumors." Hermione blinked as she thought she saw a frown on Fleur's face. She dismissed these silly thoughts and picked up her book.

"Ooh what are you reading?" Fleur asked her face lighting up like a child looking at a new toy.

"The Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe." Hermione replied giggling at Fleur's facial expression.

"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

_" 'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door;_

_Only this, and nothing more."_

_Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December,_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow, sorrow for the lost Lenore,._

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore,_

_Nameless here forevermore._

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me---filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

_" 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door,_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door._

_This it is, and nothing more."_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

_"Sir," said I, "or madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is, I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you." Here I opened wide the door;---_

_Darkness there, and nothing more._

_Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before;_

_But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_

_And the only word there spoken was the whispered word,_

_Lenore, This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word,_

_"Lenore!" Merely this, and nothing more._

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping, something louder than before,_

_"Surely," said I, "surely, that is something at my window lattice._

_Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore._

_Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore._

_" 'Tis the wind, and nothing more."_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

_In there stepped a stately raven, of the saintly days of yore._

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;_

_But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door._

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas, just above my chamber door,_

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

_"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_

_Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven, wandering from the nightly shore._

_Tell me what the lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore."_

_Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."_

_Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

_Though its answer little meaning, little relevancy bore;_

_For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

_Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door,_

_Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

_With such name as "Nevermore."_

_But the raven, sitting lonely on that placid bust, spoke only_

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_Nothing further then he uttered; not a feather then he fluttered;_

_Till I scarcely more than muttered, "Other friends have flown before;_

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before."_

_Then the bird said, "Nevermore."_

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_

_"Doubtless," said I, "what it utters is its only stock and store,_

_Caught from some unhappy master, whom unmerciful disaster_

_Followed fast and followed faster, till his songs one burden bore,---_

_Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore_

_Of "Never---nevermore."_

_But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,_

_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird, and bust and door;_

_Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_

_Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore --_

_What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt and ominous bird of yore_

_Meant in croaking "Nevermore."_

_Thus I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_

_To the fowl, whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

_This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_

_On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er,_

_But whose velvet violet lining with the lamplight gloating o'er_

_She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

_Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

_Swung by seraphim whose footfalls tinkled on the tufted floor._

_"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee -- by these angels he hath_

_Sent thee respite---respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!_

_Quaff, O quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!"_

_Quoth the raven, "Nevermore!"_

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!--prophet still, if bird or devil!_

_Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

_Desolate, yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted--_

_On this home by horror haunted--tell me truly, I implore:_

_Is there--is there balm in Gilead?--tell me--tell me I implore!"_

_Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."_

_"Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil--prophet still, if bird or devil!_

_By that heaven that bends above us--by that God we both adore--_

_Tell this soul with sorrow laden, if, within the distant Aidenn,_

_It shall clasp a sainted maiden, whom the angels name Lenore---_

_Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels name Lenore?_

_Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."_

_"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!" I shrieked, upstarting--_

_"Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_

_Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_

_Leave my loneliness unbroken! -- quit the bust above my door!_

_Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"_

_Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."_

_And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming._

_And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted---nevermore!_" Hermione finished reciting it and looked at Fleur expecting her to be looking down or not paying attention at all. Fleur was staring intently at Hermione with a the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"That was beautiful," Fleur whispered her eyes unusually wide.

"It truly is, now come on we have to greet the teachers. Are you ready?" Hermione asked sitting up and placing the book down.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Fleur whispered batting her eyelashes, Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes before taking her arm and walking downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah so I put The Raven in. Seriously, that is a really good poem.

I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you guys review. Seriously 120 people looked at it and only 7 reviewed. LOL so please review.


	3. Prophecies

Boo! Ok here is another chapter and remember to **review **or I'm not going to update.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except Professor Angelus XD. She is mine so BACK OFF .)**

Umm and to that reviewer that said that my characters were a bit OOC. Yeah I know, for the first couple of chapters I kinda wanted it like that. I'm sure Hermione will be more Hermioney now that school is back. Thanks for your review though mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

**Prophecies**

General POV

Thousands of burning candles hovered in the air over the great hall. The gentle crackling of their small flames echoed over the hall as McGonnagall and the other teachers sat on the chairs at the very front table. Their heads bowed as a sign of respect for the fallen Headmaster. Small beady tears slipped from their eyes as a soft melody echoed through the hall.

Hermione sat at the Head Girl's place on the table. Soft tears streamed down her face as Fleur sang the Veela song of sorrow. Her voice echoed through the hall as she finally stopped singing and sat down at the spot near Hermione.

"Thank you for that Ms Delacour," McGonnagall said blinking away the tears that clouded her vision. Fleur gave a small nod and a new silence was brought upon the great hall. Without the soft humming of the flames above you would be able to hear Hermione's soft whimpers.

"Hush it iz ok now," Fleur whispered putting her hand under the table and holding Hermione's. Hermione nodded and wiped away the tears streaking down her face.

"Since the departure of Albus, we must take into fact that Hogwarts shall undergo many changes. One would be the new professors. Professor Delacour and Professor Angelus," McGonnagall said her face now showing the usual blankness. Hermione looked down the table and saw a new face, she sat there with long black hair that framed her pale face. Hermione turned her head and looked at Fleur, she gave her hand a squeeze and Fleur looked up.

"Let us eat," McGonnagall announced snapping her fingers and watching as plate after plate appeared along the table.

Dinner went along with small conversations here and there about various topics. Hermione let out a yawn and stood to get up, she nodded her head at the teachers and Fleur followed her out of the hall.

"Heya," A voice called, Hermione and Fleur both turned to see the new Professor walking up to them with a grin plastered on her face.

"You must be Professor Angelus," Hermione said outstretching her hand. Angelus nodded and grasped Hermione's hand before pulling her into a hug. Hermione feebly returned the gesture and pulled back to notice Angelus's eyes were a deep crimson.

"The great Hermione, they tell me you're the smartest witch to ever grace Hogwart's halls." Angelus said giving Hermione and Fleur a large grin. Hermione blushed and fidgeted with her robes.

"I wouldn't say that, if everyone else actually put the time and effort into studying instead of lollygaging around like buffoons… " Hermione muttered before giving Angelus a sheepish grin and looking down at the ground.

"Oh the rumors are true, well I better be off, I shall see you two around." Angelus said before giving them a wave and walking off with long powerful strides.

"Ah that one iz strange oui," Fleur muttered taking Hermione's arm and walking up to their quarters. Hermione nodded and walked with Fleur to Rowena who was giggling as they approached.

"Oooh that new professor she is a real looker isn't she ladies." Rowena said giggling and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Infinity," Hermione said rolling her eyes and crawling through the now opened portrait.

"So, everyone iz coming back tomorrow." Fleur started sitting down on the lounge and patting the spot next to her for Hermione.

"I guess so, Fleur. Thank you for what you did for me tonight." Hermione said sitting down and getting pulled into an embrace.

"It was nothing, I'm sorry I didn't do more." Fleur whispered drawing small circles on Hermione's back.

"He was such a good person Fleur, he saw the good in everyone." Hermione mumbled tears falling onto Fleur's neck.

"Come on Hermione, let us go to bed." Fleur whispered pulling out her wand and whispering a small "wingardium leviosa."

"Oh Fleur put me down, come on let me go." Hermione said letting a small giggle escape her lips as Fleur flew her up the stairs. Fleur gently put her down on the bed and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Robes please," Fleur ordered extending her hand.

"What?" Hermione asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Give me your robes, and I shall get you something to sleep in oui?" Fleur said a perfect smile gracing her lips.

"Fleur I can dress myself," Hermione said letting out a small giggle.

"Nonsense, now hand them over or it iz detention." Fleur said a smirk creeping onto her face. Hermione's jaw dropped and she quickly undid her thick robe and passed it to Fleur. Fleur nodded and walked over to her bed. Hermione took her boots off and placed them next to the bed.

"Wait Fleur, my trunk is over here. What are you doing?" Hermione asked watching the Veela walk back over with a silky material in her fingertips.

"It iz a very rare material that all Veela have, it looks very thin but I guarantee it iz the warmest thing you shall ever have." Fleur said placing the smooth dress on Hermione's lap before turning back around and putting on her own sleeping material.

"But why?" Hermione asked slipping into her new pajamas. Fleur just smiled and crawled into the bed.

"Last night, I realized that you don't have proper night ware. And besides, this iz very comfortable oui?" Fleur said pulling Hermione close to her and draping her arm around her waist.

"It's perfect Fleur, thank you." Hermione said leaning over and resting her head on Fleur's chest. The rhythmic beating of her heart sent shivers down her spine.

"Mmm you smell good enough to eat," Hermione said breathing in deeply to catch the vanilla scent.

"You like vanilla?" Fleur asked smiling down at the almost asleep witch.

"On you yes," Hermione replied letting out a small yawn.

"Goodnight Hermione sweet dreams my love," Fleur whispered planting a chaste kiss on her forehead. Hermione looked into Fleur's soft eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight Fleur," Hermione said reaching up and planting a kiss on her cheek. Their eyes caught briefly before Hermione rested back on Fleur's chest.

A figure watched from its high perch on the top of the castle. It watched the two witches with a smirk on its face. It looked up at the moon and let out a sigh, before stretching out its wings and flying off.

'I'll be back for you, if you don't come to me first'

* * *

Hermione awoke her eyes fluttering open to look up at a very peaceful Fleur. Realizing what day it was Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Fleur, wake up. Everyone is coming back today." Hermione said gentle shaking the sleeping Veela.

"Mmm, no Gabrielle…." Fleur mumbled letting out a groan as Hermione detached herself from the

Veela.

"Oh no, where oh where did I misplace my bra, it sure is cold." Hermione said with a smirk that would rival Malfoy's.

"Good try mes ami, but you must remember if I wanted to get your bra off I could." Fleur said opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Oh like you could," Hermione said rolling her eyes and turning around to change into her new robes. '_Is it that obvious that she could,_' Hermione thought shaking her head.

"How was your sleep?" Fleur asked getting up from the bed and putting on her robes.

"Great thanks to you," Hermione said grinning at Fleur. Hermione's brain slowly ticked before she realized what she just said. "Err great thanks to you because you gave me that dress." Hermione quickly added tying up her robes and pulling out her wand. Hermione mumbled a few words and her bed hair went back to its silky smooth state.

"Come on, we better go down." Fleur said holding her hand out, Hermione quirked an eyebrow at this gesture.

"Umm," Hermione said staring at the outstretched hand. Fleur frowned for a second before walking down stairs. Hermione cursed quietly and jogged after Fleur. Fleur was about to step into the portrait before she felt Hermione's hand wrap around her own. Fleur turned her head and smiled before climbing through and entering the long corridor.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said giving Fleur's hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it mes ami," Fleur muttered smiling at the young witch. The two walked out of the common room and gave Rowena a wink before giggling and going down to the great hall.

"Hey you two!" A voice called stopping Hermione and Fleur from walking through the great hall doors.

"Oh good morning Professor Angelus," Hermione said giving Angelus a small smile. Hermione dropped Fleur's hand and gave the new Professor a hug.

"Shall we then?" Fleur said giving the other two a scowl. Hermione nodded and followed Fleur into the Great Hall. Hermione took her seat next to Fleur at the table as McGonnagall took her spot in the center.

"All the students are coming here tonight for the grand feast and the sorting. I have an announcement, the new head of Gryffindor this year. Will be a shock to you all." McGonnagall started, this got many raised eyebrows and tilts of the head.

"I'm sorry Fleur," Hermione whispered reaching out for her hand. Fleur looked at her and sighed, Hermione pulled back and gave Fleur a frown.

"The new head of Gryffindor taking my place, is not a professor. It is no other than our Head Girl Hermione Granger." McGonnagall said raising her glass for a toast.

"A toast to the new head of Gryffindor, we wish her the best of luck." McGonnagall added, everyone drank their drink and began clapping. Hermione sat there like a deer in headlights. She looked at Fleur who just looked away and out of the corner of her eye she saw Angelus smiling at her.

Breakfast finished and Fleur was taken with McGonnagall. Hermione took this opportunity to learn about the new Potions master, Professor Angelus.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger," Angelus said running up to Hermione once breakfast was finished.

"Thank you Professor, would you like to join me in my quarters?" Hermione asked, Angelus nodded and followed Hermione up the staircases. Hermione's gaze shifted over at Angelus, she was still smiling and now humming a soft tune. They approached the portrait where a giddy looking Rowena stood.

"Ooh I told you she was a real looker, taking my advice…" Rowena was cut off by a very loud "INFINITY!" from Hermione. Rowena swung upon and the two crawled into the room breathing in the musky vanilla scent that had accumulated due to extensive vanilla products.

"What's up with your portrait?" Angelus asked quirking an eyebrow and sitting on the lounge.

"She has some sick idea that Fleur and I are well, together." Hermione said scowling at the portrait hole.

"And are you?" Angelus asked a small grin tugging at her lips.

"No! no we are good friends." Hermione muttered suddenly claming up.

"Hmm ok then, so how are you?" Angelus asked stretching out on the long lounge.

"Good, and you?" Hermione replied sitting down on the lounge.

"I'm wonderful, it's a lovely school you have here." Angelus said her eyes wide as she took in the surroundings. Hermione nodded and the two started a very long conversation on schoolwork and future assessments. By the time they had finished it was a quarter to six and the school of the new year would be pouring through Hogwart's doors.

"Come on Professor we can't be late," Hermione said standing up and walking over to the hole.

"Yes lead the way," Angelus muttered standing up and stretching before following Hermione out of the hole and down the stairs.

"Ah I see you have finally decided to join us." A voice purred through the hallway, Hermione turned and was face to face with the smirking Veela.

"Fleur what's gotten into you, she is just my friend. Honestly if I didn't know any better I would think that your jealous." Hermione whispered looking into the Veela's eyes, Fleur sniggered and held out her arm.

"Come now, we can make our entrance." Fleur said looking at the grand doors.

"We all can," Angelus muttered taking Hermione's other arm. Fleur glared at Angelus and walked forward taking long powerful strides.

The hall buzzed with students, there was a momentary pause as the great hall doors opened making a small thud as they hit the wall. Angelus, Hermione and Fleur strode through the hall walking in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. They walked up to the grand table where they sat down. Hermione sat in between Fleur and Blaise.

"Good evening Hermione," Blaise whispered making eye contact with the witch.

"What? No mudblood or Granger?" Hermione asked a scowl on her lips.

"Look Hermione, we as the Heads have to set an example and I never called you a mudblood." Blaise hissed through gritted teeth. Hermione sat there baffled, it was true, they did have to set an example. His words rang through her head until McGonnagall stood up and demanded silence. The room grew still besides the still burning candles hovering over them. She started with a welcome speech and finally introduced the sorting hat.

"_So here we are after all these years,_

_Tonight will end with claps and cheers,_

_But tonight starts a new prophecy,_

_That two of you were meant to be,_

_Fight away the dark embrace the light,_

_These two will always fight,_

_Look around can you see,_

_Can you guess who will it be,_

_Is it a Gryffindor who stands mighty and tall,_

_Is it a Slytherin who will make evil fall,_

_Is it Ravenclaw with the wittiest ones,_

_Or is it a Hufflepuff who are our loyal chums, _

_And with that I bid you farewell,_

_Will the prophecy unravel only time will tell"._

The sorting hat finished its song with a loud applause and many raised eyebrows. The sorting took place with 8 students in Gryffindor, 5 in Slytherin, 5 in Ravenclaw and 6 in Hufflepuff. McGonnagall warned the students about the Forest and Whomping Willow before snapping her fingers and filling the hall with all the dishes.

"A prophecy sounds pretty cool," Blaise said buttering his roll.

"It probably just said that to give the first years a thrill. There are no records about any Prophecies in this school whatsoever. And I would know," Hermione said rolling her eyes and reaching for her pumpkin juice. Blaise just stared at her before shrugging and biting into his roll. The feast finished and the Heads were allowed to go see their friends.

" 'Mione! Wow you look brilliant," Ron said standing up to give her a hug. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at Ron and he quickly dropped the roll he was holding and stepped forward giving the girl a hug.

"Oh Hermione, wow you do look great!" Harry exclaimed stepping forward and embracing the girl.

"Hey guys, so how have you two been." Hermione said smiling at the two boys that kept grinning.

"Great," They both replied, Hermione nodded and turned to see a very shocked Ginny staring at her.

"Woah Hermione, just woah. Oh my merlin you look soooo hot!" Ginny yelled running forward and giving the girl a bear hug.

"Yeah thanks guys, well I'll see you all later I have to go back up to the table." Hermione said before giving her three friends a wave and striding back up to the table and sitting down.

"How are you friends?" Fleur asked giving Hermione a side glance before sipping her butterbeer.

"Good," Hermione replied brushing the non existent dust off her robes.

"Now that the feast is over, I have another announcement. There is a new Head of Gryffindor, Hermione Granger shall be taking the position and I wish her the best of luck. And now I bid you all farewell and I ask the prefects to lead the younger students to the common rooms." McGonnagall said before turning to leave the hall. A large cheer from the hall erupted many wolf whistles and cat calls were thrown at the head table.

"Come on we should go," Fleur said standing up and offering her arm. Hermione smiled and took it before walking out of the hall and ignoring all the stares and glares from the hall. They approached Rowena who was giggling and pointing at the two.

"Why hello there Head of Gryffindor and Professor Delacour." Rowena said curtsying and giving them both a wink.

"Infinity," Hermione said rolling her eyes at Rowena.

"Not today sweetie, there is a new password." Rowena said with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Godric," Fleur said, Rowena scowled before swinging open. Hermione and Fleur's jaws dropped as they looked into a practically new room.

There before them was a red and gold room with doors leading into a new library. A training room, a bathroom and their bedroom, each decorated with the same red and gold. The common room was elegant and then some, with a new lounge and three surrounding chairs. They were filled with pillows and a roaring fire was sitting in front of it. The bathroom was just as big as the last with the same statue except everything was made out of crystal and their were so many faucets that Hermione couldn't be bothered going after fifty nine.

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered as she walked into her new bedroom where two four poster beds stood. The entire room was made out of a magical crystal so they could see out but no one in. There was a balcony to the side where they overlooked the lake and the forest.

"So this is what the Head of Gryffindor gets," Fleur said smiling at their new living quarters.

"Hermione, what did you do when I had to go with McGonnagall?" Fleur asked her lips pursed into a straight line.

"Professor Angelus and I came up here and we discussed potions and Hogwarts." Hermione said shrugging like it was everyday business.

"I don't want to see you around Angelus," Fleur said a cold glare creeping onto her face.

"What has gotten into you Fleur, why are you acting so jealous." Hermione said stepping forward and brushing Fleur's shoulder before Fleur ripped away.

"I'm not! At least I don't run about flaunting myself to everyone." Fleur yelled at the now fuming Hermione.

"Are you serious! Fleur the Veela that everyone wants a piece of. And probably has gotten, you flaunt yourself like there is not tomorrow! The only reason I thought we could be friends is because I thought you could be yourself around me." Hermione screamed back, Fleur's gaze hardened and her first scrunched into tight balls.

"I am being myself! This is all your fault if you hadn't gone and cheated on me with that slut!" Fleur yelled her eyes widening at what she just said.

"Cheating on you?" Hermione asked the anger now fleeting her body.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. It iz late I should go to bed." Fleur said looking away and stepping over towards her bed. Fleur stiffened as arms snaked around her waist. She turned around to feel soft lips against her own. Fleur's heart raced as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and felt a tingling sensation through her body. A golden flash entered the room as two crimson snake like objects wrapped around the two girls before sinking into their bodies and disappearing.

Hermione pulled back and stumbled. She let out a yawn before kicking off her shoes and taking off her robes. She slid under the ruby red sheets and closed her eyes. Fleur still standing there felt a sudden wave of tiredness and she stripped down to her bra and panties before slipping under the same golden sheets and pulling Hermione over towards her. She wrapped her arms around the young witch and felt Hermione nuzzle into her neck.

"Goodnight mon amour," Fleur whispered before planting a kiss on Hermione's head and drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note 2: **oOoOo so I finished another chapter. I hope you are all very excited about the prophecy, I mean just look at the word. **Prophecy **doesn't it just give you warm fuzzies all over

Thank you to all my reviewers and PLEASE review again cause yeah I won't update otherwise. Yes I am a bitch, get over it. Lol Oh and look at this super long chapter, I tells ya it almost killed me. Heh.

**Love you all. **


	4. The Vixin

Yeah! I updated omg you should all love me for that. I'm back at school and its harder than ever Lol at least I'm breezing through English hehehhe. Anyways so please review yada yada mhmm.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Angelus she is my little bitch. Lol)**

Oh and do you guys like Angelus? Is she a good character? XD

xxxxxxx

Chapter 4

**The Vixen**

Warm streams of sunlight streamed into the bedroom of the two sleepy beauties. Tiny particles of light danced across their faces making elaborate patterns with the shadows.

"Mmm…" Hermione grumbled turning her head to the side and opening her eyes. Memories of the night before flooded into her head causing a large blush to consume her face. She brushed the silky ebony shaft that covered her eye and let out a yawn.

"MY HAIR!" Hermione screamed as she ran to the mirror and let out another scream. She had no reflection, Hermione quickly cast a cloning spell and stared at the image in front of her. Her golden tan had now faded to a pale white. Her wavy hair had turned into straight jet-black streams that reached down to her hips. Her eyelashes had grown and they covered new blood red eyes. Actually her entire face was pale besides her rosy lips, Hermione fell backwards feeling the air seem to slow around her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at new blood red wings that had started to slowly flap pushing shafts of air across the room and sending parchments flying.

"Ah I see you have been affected too," A soft voice purred as Hermione turned to watch Fleur slowly land on their balcony.

"Fleur, oh Merlin what's happened to us." Hermione said her eyes drinking the beauty in front of her. Fleur's silvery hair had stayed the same and her skin paler than before. Large ebony wings jutted out of her back as they glistened in the sunlight. Her eyes were the same blood red as Hermione's but something was different. Somehow she looked so entrancing, so delicious. Hermione subconsciously licked her lips stepping closer towards the half veela.

"I'm not sure but I think I know what we are," Fleur mused blinking out of her train of thought as she felt soft lips against her neck.

"Mmhmm yes what are we?" Hermione said in-between chaste kisses leading up Fleur's neck. Fleur quirked an eyebrow at the young witch before grinning.

"I believe Mademoiselle Granger, that we are in fact some sort of… vampire." Fleur said baring her teeth to show the two longer than normal fangs. Hermione looked up at Fleur and blinked rapidly, everything seemed to crash into Hermione's brain at once.

Hermione started to shake, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist pulling her in. She buried her face into Fleur's neck and began to cry. What would happen now, would she be rejected from her friends. Vampires were feared creatures and excluded from normal society. What was she to do, run away and live in a dark cave and be alone the rest of her life? Not alone, she still had Fleur. They were in this together. Fleur lifted Hermione's chin with her thumb before leaning down and planting soft kisses on the tear streaks.

"Do not worry ma chere, let's just go to McGonagall and sort thiz all out." Fleur whispered, Hermione slowly nodded and took Fleur's hand into her own.

"But what if people see us like this?" Hermione asked another worry added to her list.

"Hmm… then it iz their problem." Fleur replied shrugging and walking with Hermione downstairs. She outstretched her wings and wiggled them around. Hermione giggled and did the same their wings briefly touched sending shivers up their spines. They climbed out of the portrait and slowly walked through the halls. They thanked Merlin because no students were walking around the corridors, Hermione quickly whispered the password 'Bertie' to the gargoyle and watched the staircase unravel.

"Ms Granger, Professor Delacour…Oh my Merlin!" McGonagall exclaimed dropping the parchment she was holding.

"Umm good morning Professor," Hermione said grinning sheepishly.

"Ms Granger… what happened?" McGonagall asked stepping towards the two women. Fleur and Hermione began to recite all the events of the morning leaving out the kisses and the fact they were sleeping in the same bed. During this recital McGonagall had paced back and forth and examined their teeth and wings.

"Well, I'm not sure what has happened. But I believe the best tool that we can use right now is time. Saying that I mean we should wait and see what arises." McGonagall said furrowing her brow and sitting behind the desk.

"But Professor, surely you don't want us walking around like this!" Hermione exclaimed stretching out her wings to harden her point.

"Well, hmm have you tried to put your wings back in?" McGonagall asked quirking an eyebrow to her thin lipped frown. Hermione and Fleur looked at each other and mentally slapped themselves. The two girls closed their eyes and started to picture themselves without wings. Slowly their wings seemed to meld into their bodies. But any other changes stayed the same.

"I guess we will just keep our mouths shut," Hermione said slapping herself again for the bad pun. McGonagall escorted them down to the Great Hall, which was buzzing with students piling in. Hermione sat next to Fleur at the head table and looked out at the students. She blushed as many jaws were dropped and occasional wolf whistles.

"I think, they like our new looks oui?" Fleur muttered stroking Hermione's hand under the table.

"I think so," Hermione replied smiling as McGonagall clicked her fingers and the breakfast feast began.

"Woah, nice look Hermione," Blaise said staring at the now blushing girl.

"Thanks," Hermione said smiling at Blaise but making sure not to show any teeth.

"Hey umm, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?" Blaise asked looking down at his food the entire time. Hermione felt Fleur's grip on her hand tighten but her face stay completely normal.

"I'm really sorry Blaise, I'm kind of in a relationship." Hermione said stroking Fleur's hand with her thumb.

"Oh, he must be a really great guy." Blaise said still smiling but you could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Something like that," Hermione replied taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

The rest of breakfast went along smoothly, McGonagall dismissed the school and Hermione stood to go and see Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"I guess I'll see you in DADA," Hermione said smiling softly at Fleur. Fleur nodded and smiled back before striding out of the hall.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny squealed jogging over to Hermione who was walking over towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and a large hug. (**a/n **Umm its normal at my school for girls to kiss each other's cheeks and hug **a/n**)

"Wow I love the new look," Ginny said staring dreamy eyed at Hermione's new hair.

"Umm thanks Gin," Hermione replied smiling at her best friend and taking her arm.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked quirking an eyebrow and scanning the hall.

"I dunno, said something about not being late for Potions." Ginny replied shrugging and spotting Luna.

"Well I better go as well, see you later Gin." Hermione said, Ginny nodded and kissed her cheek again and jogged off. Hermione walked down to the dungeons not before summoning her bag from her quarters with a small 'accio bag'. She walked down to the dungeons and entered Professor Snape's old class. She felt every pair of eyes stare at her as she walked in, she quickly ignored it and sat up the back with Harry and Ron.

"Hey 'Mione, looking good." Ron said smiling and patting her on the back. Hermione gulped, she knew Ron had a crush on her. What if he asked her out? She couldn't tell him that she was seeing someone else. He wouldn't stop until he found him out. And what would he say if he knew she preferred girls. Hermione's brow furrowed in deep thought as she stared at the blank parchment in front of her.

"Why hello there Ms. Granger, thank you for joining us," Angelus said smirking at the now grinning girl.

"Of course Professor," Hermione replied with a sickly sweet smile of her own. Angelus sent her a wink and began setting tasks for the lesson. The day slowly melted away until the last class, DADA.

"Honestly Harry, if you don't do all the extra assessments you will never qualify to be an auror." Hermione scolded, Harry knowing the ranting procedure smiled and nodded at the girl. Hermione bit her lip, she had had urges all day to see Fleur.

_'Why cant I stop thinking about her, its not that I want her anymore… its that I need her'_

"I hope Professor Delacour can actually teach us something." Harry muttered entering the room with Hermione. They waved to Ron who was already in there and talking to Lavender. Hermione caught Fleur's gaze and smiled giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

"I would like everyone in pairs, we are going to practice advanced shielding." Fleur announced walking over towards Hermione and winking. Hermione grinned and pulled out her wand, Fleur began to instruct with the new shield charm. The class went along smoothly and Fleur dismissed the class for free time until dinner.

"Great lesson Professor, I was wondering about those charms today. If I read correctly I think if the wand movement was more a flick swish step…" Hermione said watching as the last students poured out of the class.

"Ah we are alone at last," Fleur said taking the younger girl in her arms. Hermione gently rested her head on Fleur's shoulder and breathed in her vanilla scent.

"Ahem," A voice called from the doorway, Hermione and Fleur jumped away from each other and glared at a blushing Professor Angelus.

"Sorry to erm, disturb your moment. But I was getting worried, dinner is about to begin and there is an important announcement." Angelus muttered looking down at the floor, she looked up and sent them a grin before dashing down the corridor. Hermione and Fleur sighed in unison before linking arms and walking down to the Great Hall. McGonagall stood at the high table and clinked her glass preparing for the announcement. Hermione and Fleur took their seats and joined hands underneath the table.

"Due to certain circumstances, there will be a curfew on all students. No leaving the dormitories after nine pm, there will be no excuses." With that there was a loud click and food began to fill every plate. Dinner was relatively quiet besides the occasional murmur concerning the new curfew. McGonagall dismissed the students and Fleur and Hermione strode up towards their quarters.

"New curfew, hmm I wonder why?" Hermione asked stepping through the portrait after telling the half-asleep Rowena the password.

"I am not certain, it iz just for precaution?" Fleur replied walking up the stairs into their bedroom.

"Hmm maybe, oh my wings have been killing me all day." Hermione said removing her robe and feeling a tingling sensation as the crimson wings sprouted from her back. Fleur copied Hermione and extended her onyx wings.

"Test flight ma chere?" Fleur asked grinning baring two sparkling fangs. Hermione nodded and stepped out onto the balcony, they jumped off and began to rapidly fall before starting their first flaps. The air pushed them up as their wings beat the air in a rhythmic pattern. Fleur suddenly dived in a large spiral before pulling up quickly from the lake letting the wind send ripples through the water.

"This is just fantastic!" Hermione screamed over the wind as a sly looking Fleur joined her again. Hermione slowed down and just began to hover in the sky, Fleur floated up next to her and pulled her in for a kiss. Hermione's eyes lit up like a blazing fire as Fleur began to nibble on her lower lip. Hermione's tongue darted out and begged entrance slowly caressing Fleur's lips. Fleur quickly complied and parted her lips to take in the new feeling. A small moan escaped from the back of Hermione's throat as Fleur pulled her in closer. Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled away to stare at the goddess in front of her.

"You are so beautiful," Hermione whispered placing a chaste kiss on Fleur's collarbone. This got a content purr from the other girl.

"Let us go back, it is getting rather cold oui?" Fleur said planting a last kiss onto Hermione's forehead before taking her hand and gliding back towards their quarters. The two landed softly on the balcony and felt a slight gush of wind as a flying parchment suddenly stopped in front of them. Fleur's brow furrowed sending little crinkles on her perfect face. She reached out and unraveled the note.

_To The Vixin and Velixion, _

_It has come to our attention that there are two new Vixen and Velixions in this world. We request that you take this verbal portkey to our headquarters. Everything will be explained then,_

_The word of activation is… _

_"Vixionian"_

Hermione gave Fleur a nod and took Fleur's hand into her own. "Vixionian!" Fleur and Hermione yelled into the crisp night air. A small tug behind their navel pulled them through the swirling vortex.

"Welcome ladies," A soft voice said, Hermione and Fleur looked up and met eyes with the speaker.

"P-Professor?" Hermione stuttered blinking like it was a dream.

"Angelus," Fleur spat narrowing her eyes at the now giggling woman. Fleur's eyes studied the other woman, her eyes were still the same blood red but her hair reached down to her knees.

"Surprise?" Angelus offered still grinning but now showing the two fangs that jutted down from her top line of teeth. Hermione tightened her grip on Fleur's hand.

"Umm Professor, what are we?" Hermione asked taking in note the sapphire wings that protruded from Angelus's back.

"Here follow me," Angelus said leading them out of the empty dark room and through richly decorated corridors. Angelus opened the door to a large parlor, in the middle stood a crackling fire that was spitting flames onto the tiger skin on the floor. Hermione gasped as when the flame touched the tiger the tiger stood up and roared spitting water at the fire before lying back down and spreading out.Angelus clicked her fingers and three hot cocoas appeared on the small table. There was one two-seater lounge and one large plush throne like chair. Angelus handed them their cocoas and beckoned them to sit.

"Ok so as you might have figured out, you two are a Vixin and a Velixion. And I doubt even as intelligent you both are that you know what they are." Angelus said a small smile playing across her sharp features. Fleur and Hermione frowned at each other and shook their heads at Angelus.

"A Velixion is a very ancient creature, they reside in your heritage Fleur Veelas. But the pure blood Vixins are extremely rare and come out of one line of known witches." Angelus said taking a sip of her cocoa and smiling at the now shocked girls.

"Line of known witches, Don't you mean witches and wizards?" Hermione asked placing her cocoa down and giving Angelus a look of utter confusion.

"Such an intelligent girl, and yes well look at Fleur and yourself. Are you not in a relationship yet the same sex, mm?" Angelus said now crossing her legs and pushing a stray strand behind her ears.

"Yes we are," Fleur quipped scowling at the young woman.

"Oh Fleur they always warned me of the Velixions, Veela Vixins that is. Quite a protective bunch of people." Angelus retorted still grinning at the two girls.

"Well I guess I'm the worst," Fleur said standing up and spreading her wings. Hermione shook her head and grabbed Fleur's hand pulling her down.

"Please, let her finish." Hermione mumbled reaching out and caressing Fleur's soft cheek. Angelus winked at Fleur and got a growl in response.

"As I was saying, the Vixins do not depend on men to reproduce. The thing that is funny about you two, is that there has never been a pureblooded Vixin date a pureblooded Velixion." Angelus muttered taking a long sip of her cocoa and almost choking on the massive marshmallow.

"But, as you said how can I be a Vixin I have a mother and father that aren't even magical." Hermione said clutching Fleur's hand and digging her nails in.

"Well, Hermione you're a smart girl. I thought you might have realized that you were adopted by the Grangers," Angelus said with a small frown for the first time of the night. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as small tears slid down her cheeks. Fleur sent Angelus a death glare and pulled Hermione into her arms. Hermione gently sobbed as Fleur rubbed her back and planted kisses on her forehead.

Everything, every bit of her childhood was a lie. Hermione Granger, no just Hermione had been living a lie. Who were her real parents, where were her real parents? Hermione took a sharp breath and thanked the gods for giving her Fleur.

"I'm sorry, should I continue?" Angelus said ignoring the death glares and scowls coming from Fleur.

"Yes," Hermione muttered pulling away from Fleur and planting a thank you kiss on her hand.

"So Hermione you must be wondering what line you came down. My line actually, the line of Rowena Ravenclaw. Hermione, you're my sister ain't that cool?" Angelus said her eyes lighting up into small red fires.

Hermione's jaw dropped and just stared blankly at Angelus. She blinked for a second and put on a small smile before letting go of Fleur and stepping forward. Angelus smiled and stood up giving Hermione a tight hug.

"You have no idea how long I searched for you," Angelus whispered hugging the other girl tightly.

"Why, why did mum and dad leave me?" Hermione asked burying her face into Angelus's soft locks.

"Mum and mum you mean," Angelus said grinning at the young girl. Hermione giggled and nodded trying to forget the fact that the Grangers lied to her.

"Well actually you got taken away from us, a lot of people didn't want a new Vixin into this world. Especially four all living together, Hermione have you any idea the power we possess." Angelus whispered a new deep fire burning in her eyes.

"Are our parents still alive?" Hermione asked pulling away from Angelus and sitting back with Fleur that was fuming with rage.

"Alive and kicking, I will take you to see them some other time. Right now I think you two should get back to Hogwarts." Angelus said handing them another parchment. Fleur's eyes scanned the parchment and scowled again at the now giggling Angelus.

"See you at school," Angelus said blowing kisses at the two. Fleur bared her teeth at Angelus before gritting them down.

"Angelus iz sexy," Fleur yelled taking Hermione's hand and watching Angelus howl with laughter before fading into black as they went through the vortex. Hermione and Fleur landed back onto their balcony with a small thud.

"Hey Fleur, do you remember the voice activation. It slipped my mind," Hermione purred stepping forward and planting small kisses on Fleur's collarbone.

"That iz not funny," Fleur whispered a small grin tugging at her perfectly shaped lips. Hermione reached up and pressed her lips against Fleur's sending chills down both of their spines. Fleur's tongue slid out and Hermione quickly responded and took it into her mouth suckling on it gently before fighting with her own for dominance. Fleur slowly backed Hermione into the wall pining her against it still battling with her tongue. Hermione's hands lost themselves in Fleur's hair pushing the professor harder against herself. Hermione broke away grinning baring her two fangs.

"Not yet," Hermione whispered planting a kiss on Fleur's neck and sucking her collarbone. Hermione pulled away and watched as Fleur came out of her dreamy state of bliss. The two girls got changed for bed melding their wings before lying down.

"Goodnight ma cherie," Fleur whispered pulling the younger girl closer to her and planting a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Fleur," Hermione replied resting her head on the other girls' chest and lulling herself with the soft heartbeat. Fleur wrapped herself tighter around the other girl before falling into a deep slumber..

xxxxxxxx

**Omgz can you BELIEVE I updated! Ugh school is back and it is soo hard to update during school. I hope you like the entire vampire thing, please do**

**I thought it was rather kinky myself lol. Anyways I NEED a beta reader badly like omg badly Oh and one that could write a sex scene maybe later because I cant. The only ones I can write are ones with a guy and a girl cause then I have experience XD**

**Lol omg joke PLEASE REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE get over my bitchiness now. ;) Oh and feel free to add me to your msn and talk to me like some readers have done O.O Lol yeah its ok if you do that I love hearing what you guys think.**


	5. First Sight

Ok ok… some of you guys think that the black hair red eyes stuff is very cliché. Well its not really, I mean vampires are usually blonde but can be red heads too. And yes the red eyes, well shh I love red eyes. And the names, well I didn't want to call them just Vampires. Jeez that's so boring, and creating names is way more fun.

Chapter 5

Fleur awoke her eyes fluttering open she felt the light and heat from the day penetrate her crimson orbs. She let out a low frequency moan closing her eyes again.

"Mm we should get up," Fleur grumbled giving the young vixin that was sleeping on her chest a small shake. Hermione shook her head and buried deeper into Fleur's chest. "Come now aren't we going to zee your parent's today?" Fleur asked planting a soft kiss on Hermione's head. Hermione's head turned on its side as she let out a sigh.

"I suppose your right Fleur," Hermione said propping herself up with her hands. A cat like grin appeared on Fleur's face as a large amount of Hermione's cleavage was put in front of her face. Hermione pulled back and stood up letting out a huge yawn. Fleur followed suit as they both got into some new clean robes and cast small spells on their hair.

"You look delicious," Fleur purred admiring the younger witch as she cast a few eyeliner and mascara spells.

"Thankyou sweetie," Hermione said extending her hand. They entwined fingers and walked down the staircase and into the common room.

"Morning," A voice called, Hermione and Fleur quickly jumped apart and looked at a sheepishly smiling Angelus.

"Oh hi," Hermione said grinning and walking over to embrace her sister. Fleur scowled and stood near the stairwell.

"Ready to go see mum and mum," Angelus said winking, Hermione nodded and walked back over to Fleur.

"Play nice now," Hermione whispered taking Fleur's arm and pulling her over towards Angelus. "So how are we getting there?" Hermione asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The only way that we can," Angelus paused, "the skies." She pointed to the window and grinned at the other two girls. Hermione beamed and Fleur looked as dead pan as she did before.

"Let's go," Hermione said stretching out her cherry wings and moving towards the window. Fleur's swarthy wings popped out as she let out an animalistic growl showing her fangs. Angelus walked over to the window and threw it open jumping out as her sapphire wings opened up and began beating rapidly.

"Follow," Angelus called over the wind as the other two girls jumped out and began to fly. The three girls flew out of the Hogwarts grounds and over the mountains. They flew for three hours before stopping at a valley.

"Woah," Hermione gasped as she took in the crystal clear waters and lush green jungle. There sitting in the middle of the mountain's was a massive castle. It perched on the side overlooking the giant jungles and crystal like streams.

"Welcome home," Angelus whispered flying up to Hermione and taking her hand. The three girls flew down and stopped at the steps leading up to the giant double door. Angelus bowed at the door and it swung open to reveal a beautifully decorated house. Thousands of moving portraits danced around them as a low candlelight flickered.

"Get out!" A high voice screamed, Hermione and Fleur jumped back to see two doll like women jump down from the top of the staircase. Fleur hissed and spread her wings leaning into a fighting position.

"Wait no!" Hermione screamed as the two other figures dived forward. "Stop leave her alone!" Hermione warned stepping in between the two.

"Hermione? Oh my Lucifer," The blonde woman said stepping forward and pulling Hermione into a tight embrace. The other woman broke into tears and ran forward throwing her arms around the two.

"Oh how we have waited for you to return!" The red headed woman wailed sobbing into Hermione's neck.

"Umm, hey?" Hermione said letting her own tears join the crying fest. "So… you two are my mothers right?" Hermione asked, the two woman grinned and nodded before stepping back and wiping their eyes.

"I am Cordelia and this is Rosa." Cordelia said smiling and taking Rosa's hand. Fleur's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward and stood next to Hermione.

"Why have you brought us a Velixion? Is this a trap?" Rosa said stretching out burgundy wings. Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"Because I am your daughter's partner," Fleur said flicking her hair and staring down the two women. Rosa and Cordelia's jaws dropped, Fleur smirked "Scary izn't it."

"This has never been done," Cordelia muttered frowning, Rosa smiled and stepped forward pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

"We missed you so much," Rosa whispered kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Come on let's get more comfortable," Cordelia said walking up the right staircase. Hermione took Fleur's hand and gave it a squeeze. Fleur smiled and walked up the stairs with her. They walked onto a giant balcony overlooking a lush garden. There was a little stream with a Japanese bridge over the top. A small table sat on the balcony with several cups of tea sitting on it.

"Sit please," Angelus said sitting down at the side. Hermione and Fleur took their spots on the other side of the table and Cordelia and Rosa sat at the on either side of Hermione and Fleur.

"So tell us, what have you been doing all these years?" Cordelia asked sipping her tea and smiling.

"Well I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I'm in seventh year and I'm Head Girl." Hermione said proudly smiling at her two mothers'.

"Amazing her leadership takes after me," Cordelia proudly said patting Hermione on the back.

"Hermione is the smartest witch at the whole of 'ogwartz," Fleur added a small grin gracing her lips.

"Intelligence after me then," Rosa said laughing at Cordelia who was hugging Hermione in a death grip.

"We knew you would be okay," Cordelia whispered hugging Hermione tighter. Fleur scowled and dug her fingernails into the hand she was holding.

"Ooh watch out Cordelia, you know about the Velixion temper." Rosa warned grinning as Fleur began to glare at her.

"I shall do whatever I want, she is my daughter." Cordelia said poking her tongue out at Fleur.

"She iz my mate," Fleur snapped, Hermione stood up and pulled Fleur away from the table.

"Excuse us," Hermione said dipping her head before turning back around and yanking Fleur behind her. They walked back inside and stood out of sight.

"Look I'm sorry but it iz 'ard for me," Fleur whispered giving Hermione puppy dog eyes. Hermione grinned and shook her head.

"No silly, I didn't bring you here for that," Hermione paused leaning in and planting a kiss on Fleur's neck.

"Oh I zee," Fleur whispered taking the young Vixin into her arms.

"Did you mean it when you said I was your mate?" Hermione asked precious red eyes looking up giving a pleading look.

"Of course, I'm not letting you go." Fleur replied leaning down and pressing her lips against Hermione's. "Come ma chere, your motherz will get suspicious," Fleur added smiling as Hermione took her hand again and they walked back out.

"Lover's tiff?" Angelus said grinning as Fleur glared at her.

"No we just needed to talk," Hermione said sitting back down and sipping her tea.

"More like make out, I felt your feelings." Cordelia whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione jerked forward tea spurting out of her mouth. Cordelia began to laugh and sent a wink at Rosa who chuckled with her.

"I don't understand, you two look and act so young." Fleur said wiping Hermione's mouth with a napkin.

"Yes well it's not like we age or anything," Cordelia explained smiling as Fleur and Hermione stopped moving and just stared slack jaw.

"We don't age?" Hermione asked her eyes as big as plates.

"Nope, but you know we choose to look about twenty four. I'm actually five hundred and three," Rosa said letting out a small yawn.

"Oh thanks Cordelia now I feel old," Rosa grumbled rolling her eyes at the grinning blonde.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual." Cordelia offered smiling down into her teacup. Cordelia's brow furrowed as a vision appeared in the swirling tea. Cordelia looked up and frowned "we have a visitor." Cordelia and Rosa stood up stretching out their wings and hissing.

"I shall 'elp," Fleur said standing up and extending her wings, Rosa nodded and began to fly into the house. Hermione stood and flew after the three with a giggling Angelus.

"You know who it is don't you," Hermione whispered shaking her head at the now howling with laughter woman.

"Oh yes but I wanted mum to scare her," Angelus said flying down the stairs to see a very scared Tonks.

"Tonks!" Hermione called flying down the staircase and running over to embrace the pink haired woman.

"Wotcher Hermione," Tonks said hugging the younger girl.

"Hello Nymphadora," Angelus said landing next to Hermione. Tonks grinned flashing her two fangs before kissing Angelus' cheek and giving her a hug.

"You set me up," Tonks muttered watching as Rosa and Cordelia disappeared into one of the many rooms.

"I didn't know you were one," Hermione exclaimed as two pink wings grew out of Tonks' back.

"Right back at you," Tonks said reaching out to touch Hermione's wings.

"Ok Tonks and I have to go now," Angelus said grabbing Tonks' hand and turning to leave.

"Wait, oh my Merlin you two are together!" Hermione squealed bursting out in laughter as both women went bright red.

"Your room is up the stairs to the right, leave Tonks and I alone or I'll tell mums that you and Fleur kept us up all night with you know what." Angelus hissed grinning as Hermione went as red as her wings.

"Don't bother Cordelia is some kind of empath anyway." Hermione muttered shaking her head as Angelus broke out in laughter.

"Oh no she isn't, when you left she just followed. Something about seeing her daughter in action," Angelus said chuckling and flying up the stairs with Tonks.

"Nice family," Fleur whispered placing a small kiss on Hermione's ear. "Come on," Fleur grabbed Hermione picking her up and holding her marital style while they flew up the stairs.

"Come on put me down!" Hermione wailed kicking the air as Fleur just giggled and shook her head.

"Your mine now 'ush," Fleur whispered hotly into Hermione's ear causing a shiver from the other girl. Fleur smiled triumphantly and guided Hermione through the corridor before opening a door and entering into a large swirling red and black room.

"I'm starving," Hermione complained pouting as her tummy let out a rumble. There was a loud 'POP' as a small house elf appeared with a large cart full of food, he bowed before popping away again. Fleur grinned and took a plate of toast buttering it before popping it in her mouth and chewing. Hermione began on one of the bacon and egg rolls. The two ate in silence savouring the house elves fantastic cooking.

"Feeling better?" Fleur purred sitting behind Hermione and pulling her back. Hermione leant back feeling Fleur's chin rest on her shoulder.

"Much thankyou," Hermione whispered closing her eyes and feeling Fleur wrap her arms around her. The two sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying the feel of utter contentment in the room.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Fleur tightened her grip on Hermione as the two girls fell off the bed.

"ANGELUS!" Fleur screamed watching as Tonks and Angelus fell onto the floor screaming with laughter.

"Oh sorry," Tonks paused, "we wanted to run in on you naked." She added howling with laughter as Angelus clutched her ribs. Fleur and Hermione looked at eachother and nodded, it was payback time. Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a full body bind on both women and gave Fleur a grin.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Hermione said walking over towards the stiff vixin's. Fleur nodded in agreement before levitating them with a quick charm and moving them out of the room and down the stairs to the main area.

"So what do we do with them?" Fleur asked gently placing them at the base of the stairs.

"Mm oh I dunno yet, drop them in the river. Feed them to some dogs, its all good." Hermione said grinning as Angelus and Tonks gulped.

"I think I 'ave a better idea," Fleur said before whispering into Hermione's ear something. Hermione grinned and nodded before Fleur took out her wand and whispered a small incantation. Hermione let the body bind off and smiled sweetly at the two as they stood up.

"What did you do?" Angelus asked furrowing her brow as she moved around and nothing happened.

"Surprise," Hermione replied taking Fleur's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Probably just making us paranoid," Tonks said shrugging and reaching out for Angelus' hand. Angelus felt a rush of air push her away.

"What the," Angelus muttered walking back and reaching for Tonks again. She got pushed away further this time, Fleur smiled and battered her eyelashes.

"It iz fun to play games oui," Fleur said walking over towards Tonks and poking her in the stomach. "Oh Angelus, looks like its just you." She added smiling and waving goodbye as her and Hermione walked back up the stairs.

"Nice one," Cordelia said floating down from the ceiling, Fleur and Hermione looked up to see Rosa sitting up there as well.

"You watched it all?" Fleur asked suddenly becoming very paranoid. The two other women nodded causing Fleur to let out a sigh.

"They aren't going to be very happy you know, Vixin's need touch almost twenty four seven." Rosa said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oui I noticed," Fleur said chuckling as Hermione let her hand drop and stepping back.

"Oh I can go without," Hermione muttered poking her tongue out at the smirking women.

"Mhmm sure sweetie," Cordelia whispered nodding her head and winking.

"So what 'appens now?" Fleur asked pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Actually I need to talk to you alone Fleur," Cordelia said smiling innocently at Hermione before grabbing Fleur's arm and pulling her away.

"Well?" Fleur asked as she got pulled into a dark room.

"Pretty soon Hermione will be going through the Vixin transformation. She will be on a twenty four seven emotion high, Rosa and I trust you will stay with her during this period. It does have it's benefits though…" Cordelia paused and gave Fleur a wink. "She will need a lot of that if you know what I mean," she said waggling her eyebrows to confirm the point.

"So it iz like major PMS plus 'er being grossly 'orny. Oui I comprenz," Fleur replied keeping up the blank emotionless wall that she had erected before.

"Good good," Cordelia said grinning from ear to ear. Cordelia led Fleur back to the balcony where everyone had gathered. Fleur took note to see Tonks and Angelus sitting at opposite ends of the table both glaring at her.

"We'll have to go back to Hogwarts Fleur, I have potions homework that needs doing." Hermione said winking at a still scowling Angelus.

"Ah oui, 'ogwarts." Fleur's voice lingered through the air. Hermione let out a quiet sigh before standing up and giving her mother's a hug. Hermione hesitated briefly before leaning down and kissing Angelus and Fleur's cheeks.

"Sleep tight," Hermione whispered grinning at Fleur before extending her wings and bidding her family farewell.

"Visit us soon!" Cordelia called out as Hermione and Fleur began the long flight back to Hogwarts.

00000000

Yeah ok so I'm back at school and seriously the workload is SOOO BIG! I'm sorry I haven't updated and that this chapter is so short but this is all I could fit into my spare time!

Here are some replies to reviews. ''

**BlazeGirl: **Lol yes I know about Fleur's inconstant french. Well yeah I'm just too lazy, but I think its better in this chapter I don't know.. But thanks for the review 

re**belyell11339: **Heh thankyou sweetie.

**Lymaris: **aww thankyou

**angel-1844**: Oooh thankyou your making me blush

**Billy Rose: **Heh yes Vampires in love is very cute! I'm glad you like this story

**Toria: **Thanks I hope you liked this chapter

**Eh: **Hehhehe thanks mate!

**Rioux: **Hope you enjoyed this chappie and thankyou for you sweet review.

**Review bitches. **


	6. Food, Sex, Cry

Lol I tried to make this somewhat funny so if you do like it, please tell me and I shall be all happy .So yes, review and tell me.

Oh and I have a new love, Law and Order SVU Alex x Olivia fanfiction. That. Is. Some. Good. Stuff.

**Chapter 6**

**Food Sex Cry**

Hermione yawned as she landed back onto the balcony of her quarters. Fleur noticing this sudden tiredness smirked remembering Cordelia and Rosa's advice. Fleur tossed up between teasing her love ruthlessly or be kind and compassionate.

"I vonder 'ow angry two Vixin mothers vill get if I did that hm," Fleur mused smiling grimly with the answer of 'very' popping into her head. Hermione looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the now chuckling Velixion.

"Care to share?" Hermione asked letting out yet another yawn. Fleur just grinned and shook her head, the two women strode into the bedroom and got changed back into their Hogwarts robes.

"Lunch?" Fleur asked extending her arm to a grinning Hermione. Fleur's eyes widened as her suggestion was met with a mad nodding and a blur of black hair flying down the stairs. "Oui I think lunch it iz," Fleur added walking down the stairs and hearing the portrait hole slam close.

Hermione's thoughts were all jumbled, food, sex, cry. Food, sex, cry, it was becoming her brain's new mantra. Until two cold grey eyes stared into her own and interrupted her thoughts. Hermione's eyes narrowed and a vicious scowl played across her delicate lips.

"Hermione," Draco offered nodding at the girl and sending her a flash of pearly white teeth.

"Look Malfoy! I'm not in a very good mood I don't know why you're here but I don't want to know and I would ask you or even take you down but I JUST WANT SOME BLOODY FOOD AND SEX OK!" Hermione screamed running faster down the stairs completely ignoring the fact that she had just silenced Draco Malfoy.

Fleur suppressed a chuckle as she strode past Draco who had recently been returned to Hogwarts that day.

"It iz not my businezz that you are ere' but since you are back at 'Ogwarts I will zee to it that you do no 'arm to any of my students comprenz?" Fleur said turning her head slightly to look back at a nodding Malfoy. Fleur turned back around and continued down the scent of Hermione.

Hermione was getting impatient, it was three minutes till the great hall doors opened for lunch and her pacing had caused small craters in the floorboards. Her shallow breathing began to grow heavy as her fist clenching started to hurt her fingers.

_Food, Sex, Cry, Food, Sex, Cry, Food, Sex, Cry._

Hermione's head snapped around as she saw a rather amused looking Fleur stride over to the doors. Pulling out her wand she tapped the right side of the door making it swing open. Hermione's jaw dropped but wasted no time running into the hall and up to the head table where she began clapping her hands and clicking her fingers to no avail.

_Food, Sex, Cry, Food, Sex, Cry, Food, Sex, Cry._

"Bloody, stupid, arrgh!" Hermione vented pounding her fists onto the table and sobbing into the white tablecloth.

Fleur shook her head and sat next to the girl rubbing small circles onto her back.

"Does my 'ermione vant some comfort?" Fleur asked a small grin gracing her lips. Hermione looked up for a second before wailing yet again and shaking her head.

"Does my 'ermione vant a book?" Fleur asked again suppressing the chuckle that was soon to follow. Hermione looked up again scrunching her eyebrows together again before her clapping clicking rampage started up again.

"Time alone?"

"NO!"

"More 'omework?"

"NO!"

"Prezent?"

"NO!"

"Zex?"

"YES!" Hermione screamed launching herself onto the wide-eyed Velixion and pushing her to the ground. Fleur felt needy hands begin to rip her robes.

"Non!" Fleur yelled pushing Hermione off herself. Hermione sat on the ground for a second with a blank expression before launching into a new set of tears.

"Don't you love me! Don't you think I'm beautiful! Why don't you love me! Nobody loves meeee Fleeeuur doooessnt luuurve meeee!" Hermione wailed banging her fists onto the stone floor. Fleur's eyes widened and stepped forward to be stopped by a loud click. Hundreds of full plates appeared across the hall and suddenly the crying stopped.

"'Ermione?" Fleur asked stepping forward again before being pushed back by a gust of wind as the Vixin began wolfing down every plate on the head table.

"May I ask Ms Delacour why my head of house is wolfing down food like no tomorrow?" A voice said, Fleur turned to see McGonagall standing there with a calm expression.

"It iz a faze of sorts…." Fleur said suppressing the grin that beckoned to be shot out.

"Well until Ms Granger has overcome this 'faze' I suggest you eat up in your room." McGonagall said raising an eyebrow as Hermione ran to the nearest house table to eat the rest of the food. Noise from outside the hall slapped McGonagall back into reality as students began pouring in. "And fast," McGonagall added turning on her heel and walking out.

"Hmm," Fleur mused before raising her wand and casting a body bind on Hermione. Students gasped as Hermione fell to the floor in shock.

"Ms Delacour let me go!" Hermione yelled wiggling on the floor like some kind of deranged worm.

"Non," Fleur purred levitating Hermione and walking out of the hall.

"Fleur! I swear if you don't let me go I'll never talk to you again!" Hermione screamed frantically wobbling around in the air. Fleur grinned and kept walking up to their room, Rowena sat at the portrait and began cat calling and wolf whistling as they approached.

"And here I thought you Velixions' could woo a person over, I didn't think they went this lo-" Rowena was cut off as a loud 'Godric' echoed through the hall. The portrait flipped open and Fleur put Hermione through before whispering to Rowena the new password change and stepped through.

"Fleur please," Hermione begged new tears forming in her eyes. Fleur simply nodded and laid her down on the couch.

"'Ermione?" Fleur asked quirking a slender eyebrow as the Vixin suddenly jumped from the lounge and bounded up to their room.

"Catch me if you caaaan!" Hermione hollered down the stairs, which was greeted by a silent curse from the Velixion. Fleur bolted up the stairs to see a grinning Hermione hold her wings outstretched before dive off their balcony. Fleur gasped before extending her own wings and flying after her. Hermione felt the familiar rush of air surge through her system as she sped towards the ground. Her eyes suddenly perked up as she saw familiar pink hair across the lake.

"Tonksypoo!" Hermione screamed over the wind as she sped across the lake causing ripples to surround her body hiding her from view.

Tonks and Angelus sat in each other's arms simply enjoying the tranquillity of the lake before them. Tonks nestled further into Angelus' arms as they tightened around her slender frame. Angelus felt a small prickle at the back of her neck causing her to quickly turn to see the glowing ball of water headed straight for them.

"Company!" Angelus screamed flaring out her wings and quickly stepping in front of Tonks holding one arm in front of her.

"Siiiister!" Hermione called stopping letting the ball of water that formed around her drop back into its dead like state.

"Hermione?" Tonks asked her jaw dropping at the now grinning from ear to ear girl before her.

"The one and only," Hermione stated proudly flying towards the two pale looking Vixins.

"Are you ok?" Angelus questioned letting go of Tonks' arm to hold her hand. Hermione noticing the sudden movement burst into giggles.

"OOOO! Tooonks and Angeeeluus siiitiing in aaa treeeeee…." Hermione cried out doing a small dance on the shore of the lake. Tonks and Angelus both mentally slapped themselves before growing a light pink.

"K I S S I N…" Hermione was suddenly muffled by a quick 'silencio' from a calm looking Fleur. Tonks and Angelus began praying to whatever gods were out there as Hermione suddenly stopped wailing.

"Did zhe cauze any trouble?" Fleur asked landing next to Hermione and letting out a sigh.

"None at all," Tonks said waving her hand in the air to brush off any problems or doubts.

"May I ask what's wrong with her?" Angelus piped up brushing off the sand on her robes that wasn't there.

"The Vixin tranzformation," Fleur stated simply shrugging as if it was no big deal. Tonks immediately burst into a fit of giggles that were muffled by a glaring daggers Angelus.

"Haven't you fixed it yet?" Tonks asked still trying to keep down the laughter.

"Fix it?" Fleur replied waving her hand in the air to illustrate her point.

"Shh Nymphy, let us not put silly ideas in their heads now." Angelus said giving Tonks a knowing wink.

"Oh but that's soo cruel," Tonks whispered her bottom lip sticking out in a overdramatic way.

"Life's cruel," Angelus said putting the back of her hand against her forehead in mock sorrow.

"Shall we?" Tonks asked biting back the laughter, Angelus nodded and quickly flew with Tonks in heed ignoring all the yelling and cursing coming from the fuming Velixion.

"Velixion temper, tsk tsk tsk…" Angelus muttered shaking her head.

"Will they make it?" Tonks asked a small grin appearing across her baby like features.

"Hope not," Angelus replied grinning even wider. This was met with cackling from the other woman as they played in the clouds.

Fleur waved her hand and took the spell of a very hurt looking Hermione. Hermione's bottom lip outstretched as new tears formed from her crimson eyes.

"Non ma cherie do not cry," Fleur whispered holding Hermione's chin in her hand and wiped away the stray tears with her thumb. Fleur pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and held her as Hermione wept out what could have rivalled Nigeria falls. Fleur suddenly perked up as soft kisses trailed from her ear down her neck and stopped on her collarbone where they paused before travelling southern down to where they were met by a black silky bra.

"'Ermione!" Fleur scolded pulling the over hormoned Vixin from her. Fleur's eyes were met by sparkling crimson ones as a new grin appeared across Hermione's flawlessly featured face. As fast as Hermione got there her wings spread out once more as she sped across the lake.

"Merde," Fleur whispered stretching out her wings and began flying after her. Hermione's senses were on overdrive, everything was spinning.

_Food, Sex, Cry, Food, Sex, Cry, Food, Sex, Cry. _

A devilish grin crossed her ruby red lips as she spotted Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sitting together on the edge of the lake. Hermione quickly pulled up into the sky and drifted through the clouds hidden from public eye. She ducked into one of the large trees in the forest and landed softly onto the ground retracting her wings. Creeping over towards the two boys wand at the ready she hid behind a large boulder and craned her neck around it to see them sitting rather closely and skipping stones over the water.

"AHHH!" Draco screamed as Hermione jumped out from behind the boulder with her robe over her head hiding her face. With a quick couple of incantations there stood Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in matching pink frilly sundresses with pictures of naked men on them. On their heads were crowns made out of a honey chocolate substance and on their feet were 8 inch hot pink stilettos.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Hermione screamed howling with laughter and skipping away as Harry and Draco realised they were handcuffed to each other.

Fleur's eyes scanned the skies until a flash of black hair entered her vision. Fleur quickly sped forward to hear loud pants and moans. Her heart beat quickened as she dived into the cloud that the black hair and noises were coming from.

"ANGELUS!" Fleur screamed diving out of the cloud with new visions of a very naked Tonks and Angelus burned into her memory. Many hours passed until Fleur's eyes snapped open as her eyes caught a vision of a girl skipping across the grounds holding what looked like a large lollypop with her robes concealing her face. A long trail of honey covered angry pixies followed the girl but suddenly flew away as Fleur flew closer.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed grinning as the fuming Velixion landed in front of her halting all further movement.

"'Ermione! Vhere 'ave you been and vhat iz that!" Fleur yelled waving her hands frantically above her head. With child like innocence Hermione tilted her head letting small locks of ebony cross her eyes.

"This?" Hermione pointed to the large swirling lollypop. Fleur nodded holding the bridge of her nose, Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought,

"You know…. I don't really remember…." Hermione mused before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Fleur's grip on the bridge of her nose grew tighter before she reached out and took Hermione's arm into her own. Hermione realising that today she didn't really feel like flying threw herself at Fleur during mid flight and nestled into the warmth of her arms.

"'Ermione…" Fleur said laying the giggling girl down onto the lounge. Hermione's eyes opened and she grinned before pulling Fleur down for a soft kiss.

"Food?" Hermione asked with her child like innocence yet again. Fleur nodded and snapped her fingers.

---

A soft pop was heard as Dobby appeared bearing three carts full of dinner. With a small salute another pop was heard and he left. Hermione got up from the lounge and ran glided over to Fleur placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before flying over to the food and began to devour it.

"Merde," Fleur whispered as Hernione finished gulping down the last of the food and turned to meet her eyes with a new hunger.

"Ohh Fleur…" Hermione purred flashing her pearly white fangs and stepping forward. Fleur began to back up before getting into a full pelt run into the bathroom. Hermione ran after her laughing like a maniac and stripping off her robes.

"'Ermione! Vee can talk thiz out…" Fleur said gliding over the water and sitting at the top of the entwined women in the middle of the pool.

"But why darling, actions are more powerful than words!" Hermione quipped gliding naked and gracefully towards the cowering Velixion.

"That iz why I think vee zhould break up!" Fleur yelled letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"B-break up?" Hermione whispered tears already streaming down her face. Fleur mentally smacked herself feeling little strings pull on her heart.

"Oui," Fleur replied pushing silver locks from her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione screamed her wings spreading out unusually wide and her eyes burning with a new passion.

"Merde!" Fleur cursed as she watched a fleeting Hermione leave her sight. Fleur flew after her and up the stairs where she was met with a large smack. Fleur stood dumbfounded as the doorway into their bedroom had some kind of invisible shield. There standing with a teary smirk was a rather angry fully dressed Hermione holding her wand.

"I loved you," Hermione spat scowling at the now teary Velixion.

"Oh 'Ermione I just wanted you to ztop, pleaze I'm zo zorry." Fleur pleaded spreading her fingers and placing them against the invisible wall. Hermione's bottom lip trembled as she walked forward and waved a hand letting the barrier fall between the two. She took Fleur into her arms and pressed her face against Fleur's warm neck. "'Ermione Je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi." Fleur whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Fleur," Hermione whispered taking in the familiar vanilla scent radiating from the Velixion.

"Huzh now…" Fleur whispered guiding the two of them onto the soft feathers of the bed and under the red silk sheets. Fleur planted another chaste kiss on both of Hermione's cheeks and pulled the sheets over them.

"I love you," Hermione whispered placing a soft kiss on Fleur's lips before pulling back and snuggling into the crook of Fleur's neck.

"I love you too," Fleur said tightening her grip on the Vixin before both of them drifted off into dreamless sleeps.

0000000000000

Phew I finished, and so close to Christmas… So I guess this is my gift to all my beautiful sexy reviewers whatever religion you come from.

Love to you all, and special love to vermilionRED because that's why I started doing this story in the first place.

Ps. Sorry for the short chapter, its 1:08am and I'm quite tired…

**Happy Safe Holidays!  
**


End file.
